Don't thank you enough
by hellojossi
Summary: Short and sweet and friendly :) I hope you like it. Not so much story as series of short and sweet Phil and Dan nibblets. Please criticize so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

Phil wakes up as usual, two hours before Dan usually does, at 10. Even though he's an earlier riser than Dan, he never has anything to really do in the mornings besides go on the internet, so that's what he does. He just feels like getting up before noon gave his life a little more of a meaning than just worrying about making a video once a week and not much else. When noon finally rolls around, he hears the other boy in the kitchen, making tea, and decides to go out and join him, sort of in the mood for tea himself.

"Hi," said Dan, hearing Phil's door close. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really good," Phil responds with a smile. "Can I have some, too?" he asks about the tea.

"Yup," is Dan's simple answer. It's the usual morning small talk. Not much excitement in their lives, not today, anyways, but Phil is happy as always. Dan really likes how happy Phil was, how he's always trying to see the positive side of things, and how he tries to make everybody else happy, too. He thinks about the live shows, and whenever he'd have Phil on with him, Phil would just take every spare moment to say 'hi' and give hand hearts to as many people as he could. Phil's almost always beaming when he was around the fans.

Dan makes a small humming sound as he thinks about this, involuntarily. Of course, Phil asks, "Did you say something?"

"Uh… No, no I didn't." And he continues about making the tea, with Phil on the couch behind him, on his Mac. Dan's actually secretly jealous of Phil, and as he thinks about it he slowly realized how much he wished he could be as caring as him. Dan thinks about how he never had a best friend- at least not until Phil came along. He was that awkward, emo-wannabe, chubby, loser kid growing up, and his self-image was never that good. Hell, the only time it ever improved was when he met Phil who had so much in common with him that he was finally able to think somebody liked him so much just for being him. Sometimes he thought that Phil was only so nice to him like he was sweet to everybody else, but he knows, even though he's sweet to everyone, it doesn't mean he's faking it. Phil's sweet to people because he likes people. Phil likes Dan, and Dan has a best friend.

"Phil?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"Tea's ready," Dan hands Phil his mug.

"Thanks, Dan."

"…Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Dan sighed out the word. "You're my best friend, and I don't thank you enough."


	2. Party

_(note tense switch, I'm sorry.. it's my weak point xD)  
Oh, well. They never seem too mad when I upload one or two days late… I can put it off one more day. _Dan stared into the monitor at the half-edited video. He knew he never uploaded on Thursdays, and barely got to his live shows on time if ever, and his fans expected it of him, too, anyways. At least he always got to Radio 1 on time. Today, since he'd been working on other videos all week, his video probably wouldn't be finished until the early morning. Well, he had no problem staying up until 5 tonight… but he was going to spend it doing something else.

His friend PJ knew how hard he and Phil and a few other youtubers had worked this week, Geek Week, so he'd decided to throw a party. Dan loved the idea of going to see his friends and having a good time, but Phil knew Dan always ended up getting hammered, and thus making him drive home.

When they arrived at the party, PJ's house was dimmed with Christmas lights on, out of season, but quite pretty. The house was already full of people and Phil immediately headed over to Chris and Pj, who were over by the counter with Carrie. Dan followed, and didn't refuse the wine when he was offered. Classy, Phil thought, as the night got later and Dan had another glass.

Dan could be fun when he was intoxicated, and it wasn't like he had a drinking problem, but sometimes Phil thought it was too much to handle, like at that moment for instance. Dan and Phil were sitting with their backs against the wall looking up and chatting, still, with PJ. Phil was crossed-legged and enjoying himself, his best friend sitting next to him with a bottle of beer, now, dangling between his legs from his fingertips.

"Guess you're driving again," said PJ. "What's that? His first beer among 3 glasses of wine?" PJ chucked and Phil smiled back even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Shut up, Peej. Hand me another." Dan laughed up to PJ's judging, but smiling, green eyes.

It wasn't until Dan's head had hit Phil's shoulder when he started to think about how his friend was all fun right up until he decided to go and get drunk. _He's so immature sometimes. I mean he's what? 22? _Phil stopped himself remembering how Dan was actually quite a bit younger than him. Also, he couldn't go calling Dan immature; Phil was the one who couldn't bring himself to say no. _No, Dan. I won't drive your drunken ass home._ He tried it out in his head, but it sounded so wrong. So he just sat there, secretly laughing at Dan's warm body leaning against his, half asleep, and thinking about his words thanking Phil for being his best friend the other morning.

It wasn't until 5am Phil worked up the strength to wake Dan from his sleep to drive his drunken ass home.


End file.
